


Two Immortals Walk Into a Bar...

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Cory are having a really bad day, but they hope that their luck is about to change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Immortals Walk Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover, but I don't want to spoil the surprise.

## Two Immortals Walk Into a Bar….

 

Amanda smiled and threw back another shot before slamming the empty glass, upside down, onto the rickety, wooden table. There were ten such glasses in front of her already, with another twenty full ones separating her from her opponent.

 

Cory stood in the motley crowd that surrounded the competitors, watching the action. He hadn’t thought much of Amanda’s scheme initially, but he was beginning to see it as a good way to make the money they so desperately needed.

 

He eyed the cash lying on the table, it was a tidy sum. As well as the pot resting on the table, bets were riding on the outcome and most of the locals were betting heavily against Amanda, placing their faith in the barkeep instead.

 

Amanda’s Immortal constitution should make sure she remained upright longer than any mortal, so Cory was certain they were going to win. Then they could use the money to get the first flight back to civilisation, indoor plumbing and room service. And plan their next big job to get them back on easy street.

 

Things hadn’t been going their way for a while, ever since they had liberated a jade lion from the Forbidden City. They had scoffed when an old fortune teller had told them that the lion would bring terrible bad luck to anyone who removed it from the Forbidden City, but after the luck they had, Cory had begun to wonder if the legends of a curse on the statue were true.

 

The actual heist had been as smooth as silk; they were in and out of the Hall of Supreme Harmony in a matter of minutes. They had been as silent as cats and had avoided all of the guards. No, the trouble started the moment they left the Forbidden City and tried to get out of Beijing.

 

Making their escape through the park to the west, Cory had stumbled and tumbled into the lake and then, whilst trying to climb out, had pulled Amanda in after him. They were both drenched, and if they weren’t Immortal they might have frozen to death in the cold November air.

 

They had exited the park and headed to their getaway car, only to find that some of the locals had liberated the vehicle. Desperate, they took off on foot trying to reach the airfield in time.

They arrived just in time to witness their plane take off without them. The next scheduled flight to the states wasn’t for a week. Amanda was able to use her many charms on the captain of a cargo plane, headed for Morocco, and he agreed to let them come along. It wasn’t until they got on board that they discovered the plane was hauling live poultry and the only place for them was in the hold with the birds.

 

The final straw had come when their plane went down in the Himalayas, crashing into a mountain and killing them all. They had awoken to find themselves stranded in this godforsaken place with only the clothes they were wearing and that damned jade lion. Cory had taken the statue and hurled it as far as he could in the general direction of China before they trudged to the nearest village and the bar they now occupied.

 

Ever since, their luck seemed to improve. Now, all they needed was for Amanda to drink Marion Ravenwood under the table, and they’d be back on the road to success.

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover is, of course, with Raiders of the Lost Ark.


End file.
